The present invention relates to a vibration isolator for isolating vibrations generated between units of which at least one unit is an electronic unit, wherein the vibration isolator includes a first member which cooperates with a first one of the units and a second member which cooperates with a second one of the units and wherein a damping device is provided for damping or absorbing vibrations between the units.
In audio systems, different units such as e.g. CD-players, laser disc players, amplifiers or loudspeakers, generate vibrations which must be damped or absorbed in order to eliminate or at least reduce disturbances or interferences in the audio system.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,707 describes a platform for vibration absorption. This platform however, lacks an effective isolating device for isolating vibrations.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate this drawback and provide a simple vibration isolator with an effective vibration isolating ability. This is arrived at according to the invention while the initially defined vibration isolator is provided with the characterizing features of subsequent claim 1.
Since the vibration isolator is provided with the characterizing features, it is achieved that the vibration isolator effectively isolates vertical, horizontal and other vibrations relative to electronic units or between such units and a base. Furthermore, it is achieved that the vibration isolator can be provided with vibration damping or absorbing means for not only isolating but also absorbing vibrations.